Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
The market for display apparatuses, which may include media that allow users to communicate with each other and access information, has expanded with the development of information technology. Various kinds of display apparatuses have been developed, and organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatuses have particularly attracted attention due to their good performance, small thickness, light weight, and low power consumption.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may include pixels and OLEDs. The degree of light emission of each OLED may be controlled by a thin-film transistor (TFT). Such OLEDs may include a pixel electrode electrically connected to a TFT, a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode and including an organic emission layer.
One of the methods for forming the organic emission layer included in the intermediate layer may include a deposition method using a mask. That is, organic materials evaporated from vapor deposition sources may pass through openings in the mask to be deposited on a substrate, thereby forming the organic emission layer. Therefore, in order for the organic materials to be deposited at the proper position in the deposition process, it is very important to precisely position the mask with regard to the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.